


soothe my soul

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Sirius finally speaks up about his feelings for a certain someone...





	soothe my soul

“James…” 

Sirius idly plucks at the strings of his guitar, not really focused on playing a coherent tune. 

James hums in response from his place on the armchair by the fire.

Sirius takes a breath, shoots a glance at the common room door, and murmurs. “I… maybe have a crush.”

James doesn't respond for a while. Slowly, he turns to face Sirius, raising an eyebrow. “That's cool, mate. But, uh, is everything okay? You don't seem very… Sirius-esque.”

This is the part Sirius dreads, the make or break of his and James’ friendship. He slowly lifts his head, meeting James’ eyes hesitantly. He swallows nervously, hands sweating. It's just a few words that he has to say. It shouldn't be this big of a deal.

_ Oh, but what a huge deal it was _ . 

“Siri?”

He nods. “I–my crush… is–is on a boy.” 

James blinks, momentarily surprised. He masks the initial response, smiling widely. “Oh, okay! That's chill!” He gets up off the chair, and goes to sit on the floor next to Sirius. 

The latter starts plucking at the guitar again, staring intently at the instrument. “What's his name?” 

A blush spreads across Sirius’ cheeks and he glances at the door again. James spots the gesture and grins wickedly. “Who is it?” he says again. 

“Remus,” he mumbles quickly. 

There's a pause and then...

“Bad boy Sirius has a crush on nerd werewolf Remus? Have to say I'm not surprised, mate.” James laughs, and Sirius shoots him a mock glare. His face takes on a more mature expression. “When’d you know?” 

“What, that I was crushing on Remus, or that I was gay?” 

“When you were crushing on our dear Remus. I don't care whether you knew you were gay at two years old or you figured it out yesterday; It makes no difference to me.” 

Sirius smiles gratefully at James, his eyes warm. “Well… I don't really know. It just… happened.” 

He thinks about Remus’ smile and his soft eyes and the way he sits when he's reading and the way he looks when he's deep in thought. How they can just sit in silence for hours on end without awkwardness or have conversations late at night about what it would be like to be on top of the world. How he would do anything to make sure Remus was safe and happy and comfortable after full moons and pay extra attention in class to help Remus catch up on what he missed. 

There was never really a time when he realised he had a crush on Remus because he’s always loved him; the feeling had just intensified tenfold. 

“I just… I love him, James. I really fucking love him.”

James smiles softly. “You’re such a sap. I'm happy for you.”

“Don't tell him, yeah? Or Pete. I–I don't want him to know yet.”

“Of course. Secret’s safe with me.” James winks, and Sirius hits him on the arm. 

As the former bursts into fits of laughter, Sirius takes a chance to release the breath he'd been holding. He’d be okay. James knows and James accepted and so maybe there isn't anything else to worry about. 

He’s okay.


End file.
